1. Field
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of keyboard functionality such as found within data-processing, communications, and computer systems or any devices employing keyboard functionality, and specifically addresses apparatus and methods whereby the user may use the thumbs, and all of the fingers of both hands, while the apparatus is held in the users hands.
2. State of the Art
The use of keyboards has become ubiquitous in business and consumer products. Early mechanical and electrical inventions, such as the typewriter, Teletype, and typesetting machine, as well as devices with numeric keypads, have evolved and culminated in standards for the type of electronic keyboard in common use today.
This type of keyboard is employed, along with various other electronic technologies, to perform numerous keyboard functions. These include such alphanumeric applications as word processing, typesetting and data-entry. And, as computers become more powerful, the keyboard may also perform various control functions within such applications as video and music editing.
With the advance of computer technology, more products are beginning to have digital features requiring advanced keyboard functionality. Devices such as electronic signs, cell telephones, or multiple-capacity CD players with text features, are being given small, nonstandard keyboards. Even the clipboard carried by delivery persons now has data processing and communication operations that require keyboard functionality. And, as the trend towards portable digital devices increases, the need for small handheld keyboards is growing.
The most common installation of an electronic keyboard is within a personal computer system. Like most types of keyboards, these are constructed with a flat arrangement of the keys, in a frame that requires a supporting surface or structure in order to be used effectively. A desk, table or specialized computer furniture is required for a desktop computer or terminal. Devices that are intended to be portable, cannot be used without setting them down (on the user's knees, in the case of a portable or laptop computer), or holding them in one hand and attempting to type with the other hand.
One feature of the standard flat keyboard that has helped make it so successful is the touch-typing system. This system places the keys in a standardized arrangement that permits most of the keys to be reached from a fixed location called the home row of keys. Once the user has learned the proper fingering, rapid efficient typing can proceed without the need to look at the hands. The QWERTY and Dvorak layouts are two commonly implemented standards. There are also standards for the physical characteristics of the keys that promote touch typing, such as ANSI standard HFS 100-1988 which specifies the size and spacing of the key caps.
Although the touch-typing system is fast and efficient, using a standard flat keyboard places the user in a fixed posture that may contribute to the chronic injury known as repetitive stress disorder. Some hybrid designs have added rotating or swiveling sections to the flat layout for a more natural position of the hands. Although useful, these developments do not lend themselves to portable or fully handheld devices.
The basic operation of an electronic keyboard consists of pressing of each key individually. Additional functions are invoked by the use of modifier keys, such as the shift key on an alphanumeric keyboard. This key provides capital letters and additional characters when pressed in conjunction with another key. There are other types of modifier keys employed by digital systems, such as Command, Control, Alt and Option. These keys would be pressed in various combinations, along with a letter or number key, in order to issue commands to the operating system or application.
Except for the standard shift key, it is not usually possible to use the modifier keys while touch-typing. It is necessary to lift one or both hands away from the home position in order to press the desired “chord” of keys.
The implementation of key functionality is typically by key switches connected to electronic circuitry. Additional standard and proprietary hardware and software detects the keys as they are pressed, and interprets their purpose. Other methods of implementing key functionality would include the use of touch screen technology to generate soft or virtual buttons. Such keys would be graphically represented, and their operation would be detected by the position of the user's fingertips on the screen.
Modem computer operating systems make use of graphical user interfaces that require a pointing device. These devices are frequently incorporated into the structure of the keyboard, particularly in portable systems. There are also additional keys needed to support system operations, such as cursor control keys, program function keys or special window or menu keys. These keys are also used outside the usual touch-typing system.
As more business and consumer products incorporate digital technology, many types of hybrid devices are becoming available. Cellular phones now transmit text messages; portable digital assistant devices can initiate telephone calls and send text as e-mail. Laptop computers are made with standard keyboards, but these other portable devices are being designed with small non-standard keyboards.
These small keyboards do not lend themselves to touch-typing. Most cell phones rely on the numeric touch pad, while other devices use small buttons that can only be operated by one finger or with the thumbs. New handwriting recognition systems allow the user to write text by hand on a touch screen. These systems are very slow and inefficient.
Future developments in digital technology may eventually supersede all keyboard functionality. However the value of the touch typing system, and the relative simplicity of electronic keyboard construction and use suggest that considerable advances would be required before these become obsolete.